


Sweet dreams are made of this...

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Series: Имение Тонистарка [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Costume Kink, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, M/M, Pain Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Uniform Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Приквел к <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/461210">"Поиграем, капитан?"</a></p><p>Написано на фест <a href="http://cap-ironman.diary.ru">Captain America/Iron Man</a> по заявке 04-06: "Стив/Тони. Тони снится сон, в котором с ним занимаются любовью два Стива (например, один именно Стив, а второй - непосредственно Капитан Америка). Double penetration."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet dreams are made of this...

**Sweet dreams are made of this...**

* * *

Капитан Стивен Роджерс оказался очень, очень талантливым художником. 

Об этом маленьком факте файлы отца какого-то черта умолчали. Впрочем, Тони великодушно делал скидку на то, что уровень технологий тридцатых годов двадцатого века не позволял делать мгновенные копии бумажных документов и отправлять их владельцу бумаги в персональную папку.

Рисунки Стивена Роджерса поражали анатомической достоверностью, яркостью и высоким уровнем детализации (если выражаться цензурно). С тех пор, как он подарил Роджерсу ноутбук от Старк Индарстриз с предустановленной программой отслеживания личных файлов – вернее, с тех пор, как гениальная Пеппер подарила Роджерсу графический планшет, заявив, что капитану пора освоить хотя бы часть современной техники, – коллекция разрослась до ста с лишним набросков. Тони как минимум раз в день разбрасывал их полукругом по трехмерному десктопу и ходил, как на выставке, от одной зарисовки к другой, периодически командуя Джарвису переместить тот или иной файл в архив «личное» и лениво потирая затвердевший член сквозь штаны. 

Талантливый, без сомнений. А содержание рисунков могло объясняться следующим: либо старичок был не настолько невинным, каким хотел показаться, либо круглосуточный доступ в интернет сделал-таки свое грязное дело. Тони поставил бы на второе, хотя первое заводило сильнее. Так или иначе, он не мог хладнокровно игнорировать желания лидера Мстителей – возможно, где-то в своде правил Ника Фьюри это даже было оговорено. Особенно если желания напрямую затрагивали его голую тушку.

Вообще-то, Тони спал с мужчинами до разочарования редко. Во-первых, он не любил планировать секс заранее, и с женщинами в этом смысле было проще; во-вторых, почему-то ему всегда везло только на таких мужчин, которые после секса требовали подписать контракт о неразглашении, а на любую попытку перенаправить раздражающие бумажки Пеппер реагировали совершенно неадекватно. 

Тони был почти на все сто процентов уверен, что Капитану Америке попросту не придет в голову составить такой контракт. А насчет планирования и подготовки… В данном случае ее можно было считать непосредственной прелюдией к сексу, а не скучной необходимостью. К тому же, он хотел лишить Стива Роджерса девственности. Если бы он вел журнал сексуальных достижений, это было бы достойным дополнением списка. 

– Джарвис, я ведь не веду журнал сексуальных достижений? – уточнил он на всякий случай.

– Насколько я знаю, в данный момент – нет, сэр. На втором курсе университета вам приходила в голову такая мысль, но вы сочли идею подобного журнала недостойной уровня вашего интеллекта.

Тони хмыкнул, довольно кивнул. 

У Роджерса был очень, очень грязный мозг, и нестерпимо хотелось вытащить все его фантазии на поверхность. Учитывая, что не кто-нибудь, а он, Тони Старк, внезапно оказался центральной фигурой этих фантазий… Это, черт побери, льстило, но в основном – тупо возбуждало. Несмотря на то, что Тони лет с восемнадцати активно не искал партнеров – они находили его сами и вешались на шею сами, – у него тоже завалялась парочка фантазий, которыми он просто так разбрасываться не любил. 

Он придумывал новые модификации костюма и оружия, проектировал апартаменты Мстителей, рылся в компьютере Роджерса и дрочил. В целом – очень неплохо проводил время, дожидаясь подходящего момента, но хотя и дал себе установку, что этот «проект» может затянуться, периодически едва не поддавался желанию просто бросить Роджерсу в лицо предложение креативно перепихнуться. Рисунки вертелись в голове круглые сутки, отпускали только в моменты «инженерных приходов», как выражалась Пеппер. 

Вот как сегодня, например. Тони прямо из душа спустился в лабораторию, сделал короткий перерыв через двенадцать часов, и снова взялся за работу, пока не начал клевать носом над последним завершенным макетом. 

Он не знал, что его разбудило. Когда он открыл глаза, в лаборатории стоял полумрак – Джарвис, увидев, что хозяин уснул, притушил верхние лампы. Рисунки Роджерса висели полукругом над столом, излучая мягкий свет, хотя Тони не помнил, как открыл файлы. Он невольно начал заводиться, упершись взглядом в любимую пару зарисовок: на первой он был изображен голым, сидящим на коленях у ног облаченного в парадную военную форму Роджерса (рисунок, увы, обрывался в районе груди, а он сам сидел спиной к воображаемому зрителю, но контраст одежды и голого тела возбуждал сильнее многих откровенных деталей); на второй он висел на руках у Капитана Америки в полном облачении: руки зажаты тяжелой властной ладонью над головой, ноги широко раздвинуты. Здесь Роджерс изобразил его лицо четко, не схематично – закрытые глаза, приоткрытый рот, гримаса то ли кайфа, то ли боли. Тони едва не застонал, когда увидел эту картинку в первый раз, невольно повторил выражение с экрана. 

– Мистер Старк, к вам посетитель. Впустить? – подал вдруг голос Джарвис.

– Кто? – Тони не успел удивиться, что Джарвис отследил его пробуждение, но оставил приглушенным свет:

– Капитан Роджерс, сэр.

Неожиданно. 

Первым побуждением было свернуть порно-галерею, как вороватый подросток. Тони подавил инстинкт. Он думал, что лишит Роджерса девственности при других обстоятельствах, что успеет подготовиться к полноценной игре, но… Раз он сам пришел, зачем тянуть?

– Мне закрыть файлы? – спросил благоразумный Джарвис.

– Оставь, – отмахнулся Тони, усмехаясь. – Впусти гостя.

Он слушал четкие по-солдатски шаги, делая вид, что крайне занят чертежом, расстеленным по столу. Сложно было не смотреть на висящие в воздухе рисунки, но Тони знал, что со стороны все выглядит так, будто так и нужно. Он ждал возмущенного возгласа, злого «Старк!», грубой руки на плече, стремящейся развернуть его к себе лицом.

– Взломал мой компьютер, Старк? – без всякого удивления спросил Роджерс, останавливаясь за спиной. Тони буквально чувствовал тепло его тела, тяжесть внимательного взгляда. 

– Не совсем так, – ответил он, облизывая губы. Роджерс застал его врасплох, и неожиданное ощущение нагрянувшей опасности будоражило не хуже рисунков. – Простая программка, снимающая копии со всех твоих файлов. Хочешь подать на меня в суд, капитан?

Роджерс не ответил. Молчание повисло в воздухе, как еще одна откровенная картинка. Через десять секунд Тони захотелось взвыть, закричать, застонать, чтобы хоть как-то нарушить густую тишину.

– Роджерс? – позвал он после долгой паузы.

– Капитан Роджерс, – поправил строгий, спокойный голос. 

На этот раз Тони стона не сдержал. Он откинулся на спинку стула, надеясь коснуться, наткнуться затылком на широкую грудь, но Роджерс – нет, блядь, [i]капитан[/i] Роджерс – стоял слишком далеко. Странно, Тони мог поклясться, что он был совсем рядом секунду назад.

– Капитан, – повторил он призывно. Добавил тут же: – Сэр.

Это оказалось хорошей идеей: Тони услышал шаг, почувствовал дыхание у себя на шее, но пошевелиться не посмел. С одной стороны, хотелось оценить позицию (а заодно – спровоцировать), с другой – капитан был непривычно бесстрастен и молчалив, не спешил злиться на то, что Тони сунул нос в его личные документы, не пытался схватить, ударить, накричать. Это почему-то усмиряло, едва не гипнотизировало: тишина едва не физически сгущала воздух лаборатории, как дым качественной травки, и била в голову почти так же. Тони казалось, что ему заткнули уши ватой – все движения замедлились, и все ощущения – тоже, осталась только жаркая тяжесть дыхания капитана и пульсация стоящего члена.

Сука, дразнит меня, – пронеслось в голове. Вот это что-то новенькое.

– Встать, – неожиданно взрезал тишину приказ. – Руки на стол.

Тони понял, что какого-то черта не контролирует собственное тело. Он и так собирался подчиниться, но ноги сами подняли его с кресла – за миг до того, как он решил это сделать. Мелькнула подозрительная мысль: кто-то ввел меня в транс, кто-то управляет мной, нужно добраться до брони и…

– Шире ноги. Шире. 

Тони расставил ноги, услышал, как стул отъехал в сторону. По спине бежали мурашки, он быстро дышал и моргал часто – получалось так, будто реактор пульсировал светом в ритм ускоренному пульсу, освещая круг на внезапно опустевшем столе…

– Джарвис! – воскликнул Тони, борясь с легкой паникой.

– Да, сэр?

– Где мои чертежи?

– Я счел уместным прибраться, сэр.

Роджерс мягко рассмеялся прямо в затылок.

– Твой компьютер – умная штука.

– Джарвис – не… – Тони осекся: мощные руки сжали плечи, излучающее густой, возбуждающий жар тело прижалось сзади вплотную. Словно накрыли толстым одеялом двухсот с лишним фунтов весом.

– Ты молчишь, – заметил Роджерс. Тони нервно рассмеялся.

– Хотите, чтобы я говорил, сэр?

Он каким-то образом почувствовал, что Роджерс пожал плечами. Повисла очередная пауза. Тони стало жарко, на лбу и на спине выступил пот. Казалось, что он возбужден уже до невозможности долго – яйца чуть не сводило от нетерпения.

– Тебе понравились мои эскизы? – наконец спросил Роджерс.

– Понравились? – Тони поймал себя на том, что ни на секунду не отрывается от крепких объятий, даже когда вертит головой или смеется – будто приклеили его плотно, от шейного позвонка до пяток. Он скосил глаза на плечо: руки исчезли, но Тони их все еще чувствовал, как фантомную боль. Он что, принял какой-то дури вместо кофе перед тем, как вырубиться на столе?.. Неважно. Черт. Неважно. Надо отвечать на вопрос, иначе... – Понравились – не то слово, капитан. Уже почти мозоли заработал, если понимаешь, о чем я.

За это он получил неожиданный, жесткий шлепок по заднице. Блядь, готовил же себя ко всему, свыкся с мыслью, что от «невинного» Роджерса можно ожидать гораздо большего, чем миссионерская поза под одеялом – и все равно выбило из колеи. 

Вот вам и Капитан Девственница, кто бы мог подумать. Тони в последний раз так кружило голову разве что с Пеппер, но с ней не было такого сильного ощущения полной непредсказуемости следующего шага, потому что Пеппер знала его, как облупленного, в отличие от Роджерса. Только вот… Складывалось впечатление, что Роджерс его тоже знает. Причем местами – получше самого Тони.

– Господи, – выдохнул он, едва не оседая на пол. Хотелось еще, хотелось больше, хотелось, чтобы Роджерс хотя бы таким способом продемонстрировал свою полную силу, доказал, что достоин внимания отца, людей, команды, Тони. 

Фишка была в том, что Роджерс злил его. Злил кажущейся идеальностью, важностью, непоколебимостью. Тони втайне гордился тем, что способен вывести его из себя, но гордость неизбежно сменялась другими эмоциями – либо в плюс, либо в минус. Плюсом было, конечно, ожидание секса; минусом – осознание, что Роджерс реагирует на него так ярко только потому, что хочет его. Тони, когда узнал о грязном секрете девяностолетней целки, разрывался между возбуждением и дальнейшим разочарованием: с одной стороны, безумно перло быть объектом таких фантазий такого человека, а с другой – Тони слишком привык к тому, что его по тем или иным причинам хотят. Ему, положа руку на реактор, хотелось не скучного физического желания, а уважения, признания, реакции. Впрочем, стоило в очередной раз взглянуть на рисунки – обида отпускала, включалось собственное воображение, и на все, кроме сиюминутного удовлетворения, становилось плевать.

– Я знал, что тебе это понравится, – сказал Роджерс, повторяя удар. Тони, лишившись опоры окончательно, упал грудью на стол. Стало хорошо, безумно хорошо, звонкая боль от шлепков была приятной, в отличие от других видов боли, что ему приходилось испытывать. Роджерс, возможно, был наивен во многом; возможно, его репутация была раздута до непомерных пределов, но кое в чем он оказался точно таким, каким Тони представлял себе Капитана Америку с самого детства: сильным, упрямым, напористым. И когда дело касалось секса, он мог сколько угодно стыдиться, но его это ни в коем случае не останавливало.

Тони понял, что снова не контролирует себя: он выгнулся дугой, подставляясь ладони, уткнулся в сложенные на столешнице руки, прикусил запястье. Хотелось одновременно и растянуть кайф, и подрочить себе; весь пах горел, и ушибленная задница, и даже – сюрприз – щеки. 

Было ужасно странно смущаться силе своего желания. Никогда бы не признался вслух, и все же: Роджерс с завидной точностью давил на абсолютно все его кнопки – от загонов в башке до эрогенных зон на теле, а Тони привык раскрываться только тогда, когда сам решал это сделать. 

Еще удар, еще. Тони поплыл, распластался безвольно: так чертовски хорошо – и мало. Слабо. Нужно сильнее.

– Погоди, дай снять, – пробормотал он, пытаясь отодвинуться, спустить штаны.

– Не терпится? – Роджерс – Тони мог поклясться – не пошевелил и пальцем, чтобы помочь, но вся одежда с него вдруг исчезла: и майка, и брюки. Окей, он вполне допускал, что трусы попросту забыл надеть вчера после душа, стремясь побыстрее приступить к работе, но остальное...

Он не успел спросить: «Как?..» – горячие, удивительно гладкие ладони обхватили его задницу, раскрыли сразу, без обиняков, натягивая кожу до боли. Тони глухо застонал.

Роджерс не ждал, казалось, ответа. Тони вело от резких, грубых прикосновений, от того, с какой легкостью предугадывают его желания, мимолетные фантазии. 

– Гладкий, готовый, – похвалили его. Пальцы впились крепко, страстно, явно намереваясь оставить следы. Тони помотал головой: он совершенно точно не готовился и, блядь, однозначно не брил себе зад, потому что не ожидал, и не знал, что Роджерса это вообще заведет! Вот теперь – знал, ха. Только опоздал. Вернее… Не опоздал? Что за чертовщина.

– У меня что, глюки? – озвучил он. – Эй, Роджерс… Капитан?

Короткий смешок послышался откуда-то издалека, и Тони понял, что в какой-то момент закрыл глаза. Стоило их открыть снова – пошатнулся: они перенеслись из лаборатории в спальню. Только что опирался на стол, а сейчас стоял на коленях посреди комнаты, голый, и чего-то очень не хватало…

Роджерс обнаружился в двух шагах. В отличие от Тони, он был при полном параде – та самая форма, на которую Тони уже обдрочился: награды, нашивки, все честь по чести. В голове сформировалась смутная идея, но зафиксировать ее не удалось: дошло, чего недостает. Света реактора.

Он не успел подумать и об этом. Капитан Роджерс шагнул к нему, взял грубо двумя пальцами за подбородок, заставляя вздернуть голову. 

– Опусти глаза, – приказал он. Тони удивил сам себя беспрекословным исполнением: сила, удерживающая его на месте раньше, будто бы увеличилась вдвое. – Руки за спину. Открой рот.

Тони был возбужден безумно, и с каждым новым гулким словом чувствовал сладкий спазм в низу живота. Но возбуждение одновременно казалось далеким, отстраненным, как после неплохой дозы бурбона. Он знал, что нескоро кончит, и вздрогнул, представляя, что именно капитан придумает, чтобы этим воспользоваться.

Послышался визг молнии, шорох скользящей по гладкой коже одежды. Тони хотел посмотреть, хотел убедиться, что идеальное тело действительно, ну, идеально, но ни один орган не слушался. Раскрытая челюсть начала ныть от напряжения, его пронзило самым ярким до сих пор спазмом вкупе с мыслью: Роджерс сделал его натурщиком для одного из грязных рисунков. А заодно – удобной, готовой к использованию дыркой.

Сквозь туман в голове пробивалось смутное подозрение, что пора бы начать всерьез паниковать. В конце концов, из нынешней позиции он не мог ни добраться до брони сам, ни отдать приказ Джарвису, а Роджерс вел себя… Окей, не то чтобы странно, учитывая имеющуюся информацию, но все же – слегка подозрительно. Соотношение сил было совсем не в пользу Тони, плюс, он не видел всего, что капитан делает. 

Обещание секса – отличный способ заманить Тони Старка в ловушку, ну, да. Странно, что до этого пока никто не додумался.

– Нервничаешь? – спросили из-за спины. Тони вздрогнул: капитан совершенно точно все еще стоял где-то перед ним. Рискнул на секунду подглядеть, не особенно надеясь на успех, но на миг оцепенение отпустило, и он успел оценить плоский живот и – Господи – похабно натягивающий трусы член.

Между тем, с одеждой продолжало твориться странное: секунда – он любовался мощными, небывало гладкими для мужчины бедрами, следующая – снова отглаженные брюки, скрывающие все самое, черт подери, главное. 

Из его горла вырвался высокий звук, вызвавший еще один мягкий смешок. На этот раз – спереди.

– Не нервничай, Тони, – продолжил голос сзади, и Тони ухитрился боковым зрением уцепить, что руки, которые вновь тяжело опустились на плечи, были в знакомых красных перчатках.

– Он и не нервничает, – ответил капитан Роджерс точно таким же голосом, только с изрядной долей язвительности. – Он никогда не нервничает, он же Старк. Верно, Старк?

С этим утверждением Тони не отказался бы поспорить, но его рот все еще был широко раскрыт невидимым кольцом-кляпом. Губы пересохли, ужасно хотелось получить хоть какой-нибудь влаги. В голове звучало эхом, как подсказка от предательски помалкивающих инстинктов: «Не нервничай, Тони… – Верно, Старк?»

– У него очень силен инстинкт самосохранения, – возразил Капитан Америка. Пальцы в красном шершаво проехались по ключицам и резко выкрутили соски – Тони чуть не подскочил на месте. Сразу почувствовалось, что и колени устали, хоть на полу лежал толстый ковер.

– Я же не собираюсь его убивать, – возмутился капитан Роджерс. – Даже особенно больно делать не стану.

Он вновь предугадал желание Тони: сунул в сухой рот два смоченных слюной пальца, обвел губы по кругу, погладил язык. 

Соленые. Вкусные. Тони напряг челюсть, чуть не срываясь от усилий на хрип – пытался сжать губы, всосать пальцы поглубже, но на этот раз даже взгляд контролировать не получилось. 

– Уверен? – спросил Капитан Америка. Руки в перчатках переместились на шею, сомкнулись некрепким, но ощутимым жгутом. 

Злой брат-близнец? Тайное оружие Щ.И.Та? Глюк-садист? Ха-ха, прекрасные варианты.

Тони понял, что уже готов умолять о большем – и при этом по-прежнему не паниковал. Чуял угрозу, но как-то по-хорошему – возбуждение, адреналин, невиданный кайф от полной беспомощности затмевали все остальные чувства, в голове и перед глазами приятно плыло; первоначальный шок сменился почти что равнодушием: ну, окей, капитанов теперь двое, всякое бывает… Верно, Старк?

Стоило принять ситуацию как должное – картинка молниеносно сменилась. Капитан Америка держал его на руках, прижимался крепко-крепко от груди до паха. Ткань костюма была жесткой и на удивление прохладной, выпуклые очертания звезды давили приятно на правый сосок. Тони чувствовал каждый дюйм гибкого, твердого, идеального тела, членом охренительно терся о крупный член, смотрел в яркие глаза сквозь прорези голубого капюшона, обнимал жадно широкие плечи. 

И он наконец мог двигаться. А главное – говорить.

– Хватит меня мучить, – хрипло попросил он. – Не знаю, что за атаку клонов вы тут на мне репетируете, но хотя бы сделайте что-нибудь… О-ох.

Ему укусили плечо и одновременно вставили два сухих пальца в задницу. Все ощущения ринулись вниз, сосредоточились на удобно раскрытых ладонями в перчатках ягодицах, на остром, болезненном проникновении.

– Нет… Черт, я не… Капитан… 

Оба капитана коротко рассмеялись. Тони заглушил смех ломаным воем: было ужасно горячо и жестко, ему не давали закрыться, но какого-то хрена боль заводила безумно, и ее не хватало, почти незаметной она была; он заерзал, мертвой хваткой цепляясь за плечи звездно-полосатого садиста, пытался хоть на каплю усилить ощущения. Слышал, как сквозь толстые строительные наушники, собственные спутанные мольбы: хватит, блядь, хватит дразниться, Роджерс, мало, мало, мне ма-ло!

Капитан Америка заткнул ему рот губами. Тони стонал, кусался, сопротивлялся изо всех сил, но его держали крепко, игнорировали царапающие ногти и зубы. Горячий язык втолкнулся глубоко: Капитан не целовался, а помечал его, затыкал с другой стороны.

Тони, отчаявшись, зажмурился – и в следующее мгновение уже лежал на кровати, а над ним нависали два идентичных члена с идентичными влажными головками. 

Тони раздражала эта быстрая перемотка. Не успел сосредоточиться на одной дразнилке – пожалуйста, вот вам следующая. Суки, как они это делают?.. Если даже Капитан Америка не гнушается подсыпать галлюциногены товарищам по команде в бухло, значит, что-то явно прогнило в этом мире. 

Не обязательно в плохом смысле, впрочем.

– Стойте, ну, дайте… – взмолился Тони.

Только потянулся обеими руками – оказался на боку, с завязанными чем-то глазами: темно, тихо, жарко. Едва ощутимый запах собственного пота и прорезиненной ткани костюма Капитана Америки. 

– Просто расслабься, Старк, – сказали ему в живот. 

«Старк». Ага! Роджерс.

Будто в подтверждение догадки не скрытый капюшоном лоб уперся в низ живота, и член обдало долгим выдохом. Тони силился дернуть бедрами навстречу, но его снова удерживали неведомые силы, а рук он вообще не ощущал, будто их и не было.

– Расслабься, Тони, – повторили в спину.

Господи, кто бы мог подумать, что разные обращения одним и тем же голосом могут настолько заводить. Тони дрожал в невидимых путах, а потом резко сорвался на крик: его член плавно затянуло в мягкий, глубокий рот, а к заднице прижался плашмя влажный язык. 

Капитаны двигались синхронно, будто делили одно сознание на двоих: каждое движение языка по кругу совпадало с погружением в рот. Его щедро вылизывали с двух сторон – казалось, должен был наступить откровенный передоз кайфа, но Тони все равно было мало, до ужаса мало, он пользовался неожиданным позволением говорить и кричал, просил, ругался, не различая слов, сорвал голос – начал сипеть, а замолчать уже не мог. 

– Ему не хватает, – с пошлым хлюпаньем оторвавшись от члена, констатировал Роджерс. 

– Нет, нет, блядь, только не останавливайся, ну… 

– Вижу, – согласился Капитан Америка, игнорируя мольбы. – Есть идеи? 

– Есть парочка. 

Они планировали секс, как стратегическую операцию по захвату вражеской базы. Вот же… Вот же…

– С-суки. 

Отчаянно матерящегося Тони перевернули на живот, приподняли за бедра легко, как куклу, развели широко колени. Откуда-то материализовались недоступные секунду назад руки, и он сразу же вслепую потянулся ладонями, уперся в гладкое и твердое. Плечи… Ключицы…

– Ниже, Старк. – Пальцы, повинуясь все той же магической силе, скользнули ниже, нащупали соски. – Не стесняйся.

Тони собирался возмутиться самому предположению, но ему в очередной раз не дали зафиксироваться на конкретной мысли: перчатки скрипнули по вспотевшей коже – при других обстоятельствах было бы смешно, – и его уверенным движением усадили на член. 

Тони заорал, оглушая самого себя. Локти подогнулись, он свалился на Роджерса, уткнулся носом куда-то в плечо или в шею. 

Ебнутая магия не поскупилась на невидимые веревки, но пожалела смазки. Острая, царапающая, горячая боль пронзала насквозь, отдавалась по нервам жуткой оттяжкой. 

– Так достаточно? – насмешливо и ровно, будто не всовывал почти по сухому в тугую дырку, поинтересовался Роджерс прямо в ухо.

Вопрос отрезвил, как пощечина. Тони попробовал шевельнуться, и распирающая боль схлынула, осталось только ощущение легкой заполненности, словно трахали его не приличных размеров хреном, а максимум двумя пальцами.

– Ты… Что…

Роджерс снял с его глаз повязку – оказалось, что это был всего-навсего форменный галстук, а вовсе не магическая слепота – и взялся двумя пальцами за подбородок, заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. Заводит его, видать, этот жест, неплохо бы запомнить... Тони заморгал, тяжело дыша, впитал кривую улыбку, веселый взгляд, чуть растрепанные соломенные волосы. 

– Ты не ответил, – сказал Роджерс, дразняще задевая губами губы. – Отвечай, когда тебе задают вопрос, Старк.

– Мало, – признался Тони почти беззвучно, – сэр.

Роджерс наконец-то спалил, что возбужден: застонал глухо, куснул коротко нижнюю губу. Несуществующие веревки то затягивались, то распускались: Тони завертелся на члене, приподнимаясь на руках, надеясь усилить давление внутри, и разочарованно взвыл, не добившись ровным счетом ни хрена. Он уже скучал по боли, мечтал снова ощутить ту короткую, мучительную секунду, когда распирает, жмет, и кажется, что стерпеть невозможно. Готов был лишиться рук, ног, языка и глаз, лишь бы его распяли, растянули, выебали крепко, не дразня.

– Я ожидал, что тебе одного будет мало, – с легким укором отозвался Капитан Америка. – Хорошо, что нас двое.

Тони в попытке насадиться на член не сразу врубился, что Роджерс-герой имеет в виду.

– Расслабься, – продолжил тот. Тони почувствовал скользкие прикосновения, напор на растянутую кожу. Уверенные движения и прохлада перчаток вызвали ассоциации с осмотром у врача, и он невольно подумал: хей, девяностолетний извращенец любит всякие игры, возможно, стоит заказать белый халат…

– Терпи, – приказал Роджерс, властной рукой на подбородке заставляя сфокусировать взгляд, сконцентрироваться. 

– Значит, ты – плохой коп, а он – хороший, – задушенно усмехнулся Тони. Голос срывался, задница сладко пульсировала в такт нажатиям пальцев. Черт, еще чуть-чуть, ну! – О-оо Го-осподи Боже…

– Я вообще не коп, – удивился Капитан Америка, просовывая пальцы до упора внутрь. Член Роджерса опять увеличился… Окей, нет, не может такого быть, супер-сыворотка не предполагала вдобавок к надутым мышцам еще и интерактивный член, так что – Тони попытался уцепиться за остатки логики в абсолютно не поддающихся рациональным объяснениям обстоятельствах – вероятнее всего, его задница каким-то образом стянулась, мать ее так! 

И тут же контраст горячего члена и клинически-искусственных перчаток окончательно выбил из головы все мысли. Ощущалось так, будто в него заталкивали кубик льда и заливали кипяток одновременно. 

– Бля-ядь, кончу сейчас, – вырвалось бездумное.

– Рано, – отрезал Роджерс. – Ложись. Давай.

Глаза закатились – пальцы мучительно продолжали вскрывать и без того раскрытую дырку, а смазка словно испарилась, и снова стало нестерпимо больно. Роджерс силой заставил его лечь на себя, обнял одной рукой за талию, а второй зарылся в волосы и стал настойчиво, но успокаивающе гладить затылок. 

– Кажется, я понял, – донесся довольный голос Капитана Америки. – Теперь моя очередь быть плохим, верно?

С последним словом он резко выдернул пальцы. Тони дрожал, ныл в голос, сжался инстинктивно вокруг члена – блядь, слишком узкого уже, после добавки-то – и потерся отчаянно стояком о твердый живот. Последняя вспышка боли какого-то черта почти вбросила его в оргазм, зубы аж сводило, но яйца передавила одна из чертовых веревок, никак не получалось отпустить себя. 

– Терпи, – повторил Роджерс, мягко целуя его в мокрый лоб. – Терпи, Тони, сейчас будет много. 

Внезапная нежность и перепутанное имя шокировали не меньше, чем мощное давление второго члена. Роджерс тихо застонал под ним, как будто ему тоже было больно от неумолимого проникновения. Толстая головка втолкнулась полностью, и глубже, еще глубже. 

Тони показалось, что он вот-вот вырубится. Его никогда раньше не трахали так. Он почти сразу перестал различать их – два члена ощущались как один, неимоверно толстый. 

– Дыши, – приказал Капитан Америка, распластывая прохладные ладони по его пояснице. – Дыши. И не зажимайся так, будет больнее. Дай мне.

Магическое оказалось слово. Повинуясь приказу, все части тела, кроме перевозбужденного члена и распоротой задницы, разом обмякли, потеряли чувствительность; Тони не знал даже, дышит ли он, как было велено: короткие, жестокие, сухие удары трясли ритмично, перед глазами потемнело, как под повязкой. Только тянуло невероятно в паху, и с каждым тягучим движением синхронно скользящих членов наружу становилось легче, сталкивало в болезненно-приятную невесомость. 

– Достаточно? – ласково спросил Роджерс.

Тони не мог ответить, не чувствовал собственного рта. Наконец-то, Господи, наконец-то его имели правильно, держали прочно, бормотали фоном нужные слова на два голоса: жадный, сла-адкий, послушный, узкий, мягкий, Тони, Тони, Тони.

Удар, удар, удар. Легче, легче, легче…

– Не-ет, – жалобно завыл он. – Нет, нет, мало, ма-ло, ма-а-ало…

Блядь, как такое может быть, у него что, черная дыра вместо задницы?!

Кнопку, отвечающую за обездвиживание, опять отпустили, и он вскинулся, подался безудержно назад, изо всех сил старался хоть на полсекунды продлить стремительно исчезающее ощущение переполненности. Услышал вместо этого очередной издевательский смешок, дернулся еще раз, и еще, изогнулся под немыслимым углом…

…и с грохотом свалился со стула, локтем задев твердый край стола. 

– Мистер Старк? – обеспокоенно позвал Джарвис.

Тони с хриплым стоном сел, потер ушибленный локоть, потом – тяжелые со сна веки.

– Вот же блядь, – пробормотал он. 

– Вы в порядке, сэр?

– Ха… Не считая того факта, что я, очевидно, еще достаточно молод для эротических кошмаров, но уже слишком стар для того, чтобы кончить во сне, – Тони с досадой надавил ладонью на пульсирующий стояк, – я в полном порядке, да.

Такое западло – эти недо-мокрые сны, ну.

Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя дрему, потер затекшие ноги. Встал, держась за проклятую столешницу, мысленно отметил, что стоит на всякий случай обернуть стол каким-нибудь мягким, но невоспламеняющимся материалом, и плюхнулся обратно на стул. Ноги все еще подгибались, да и от возбуждения сводило мышцы. 

Прямо перед носом издевательски маячил рисунок: похабно раскрытая руками в красных перчатках задница, выгнутая умоляюще спина. Тони сдернул штаны, схватился за член прямо так, всухую, и в два движения спустил, пыхтя сквозь зубы. Майка противно липла к вспотевшему телу, но плестись в душ было откровенно лень. 

Чертов сука Роджерс. Чертов ебаный Капитан Америка.

Зато, спасибо разыгравшемуся воображению и недосыпу, у Тони окончательно сформировался план действий.

– Джарвис, мне нужна точная копия парадной формы капитана Стивена Роджерса, – скомандовал он, отдышавшись. Джарвис немедленно открыл трехмерную модель, и Тони выругался: не до конца опавший член чуть дернулся в руке. – Да, Джарвис, именно такая форма. Хочу сделать нашему бесстрашному лидеру небольшой подарок.

* * *


End file.
